1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery recharger and heating apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for recharging and heating rechargeable batteries in cold weather.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that rechargeable batteries discharge more quickly in cold weather. As is also well known, the electric current generated by a battery is produced when a connection is made between its positive and negative terminals. When the terminals are connected, a chemical reaction is initiated that generates electrodes to supply the current of the battery. Lowering the temperature of the battery causes the chemical reaction to proceed more slowly; so if a battery is used at a low temperature, then less current is produced than at a higher temperature.
The discharge of the rechargeable batteries in use is very problematic for those workers using power tools with chargeable batteries in cold weather. To the best of Applicant's knowledge, no one has previously provided satisfactory means for recharging batteries in cold weather and to heat those batteries until they are used.